[unreadable] The Purpose of the Medical Student Short Term Research Training Program is to provide medical students with a rigorous basic science research experience. This experience is intended to demonstrate basic science as the foundation of modern medicine, and to stimulate interest in students to explore research and academic medicine as a part of their medical careers. The program enlists a large number of first-rate investigators on the faculty of the NYU School of medicine to provide such experiences. It is the goal of the program that a number of these students will pursue careers in academic medicine, and become the future faculty leaders at research medical centers. [unreadable] [unreadable]